Tales of a Lost Humanity
by tomo338
Summary: Picks up near the end of Season 2 and continues from there. What really happened during that explosion?


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is just a little thing I've been working on for a VERY long time (Started years ago, but it has been collecting dust on the digital bookshelf of my computer.) but I've finally been able to finish it. For now, it's a one-shot but if you guys like it, I could turn it into a multi-chapter story. Well enjoy! and don't forget to Review! :D**

* * *

 **HUMANITY LOST**

"I can feel the power!" yelled Stern, absorbing the power of the Lucifractor. "Everyone! Go! Now!" yelled Ethan as he, Jessie, Benny and Sarah took cover. _"Stern's not strong enough to hold the power of the Lucifractor, and he's so consumed with greed that he doesn't realize that he's about absorbed by it instead... my plan's working!"_ thought Ethan as he hid. "Wait! What's going o-" started Stern before an explosion erupted, knocking everyone down. As the smoke cleared, Benny, Ethan, Jessie and Sarah all stood up and looked to where Stern was standing, there, in his place, was the Lucifractor. "I can't believe that worked" said Ethan as he went to pick it up. However, as soon as Ethan touched the Lucifractor, his eyes glazed over, pulling him into a vision. As soon as Ethan came out of it, he felt a presence within the Lucifractor. "Sterne's still here, he's in the Lucifractor. I can feel him trying to escape. We have to hurry and destroy it" said Ethan. "But we can't it's too powerful to destroy" replied Benny, beginning to fear the possibility of Stern escaping. "But we could… if the power within it was drained" said Ethan, knowing what he had to do.

On the outskirts of Whitechapel, Erica, Rory and Anastasia stood watching over Whitechapel when they saw an explosion. "It is done" said Anastasia as she proceeded to leave. "Cool explosion!" said Rory ecstatically, "I wish Benny and Ethan would've been able to see it" he said solemnly. "Well what are we waiting around here for? Let's go help our friends!" Erica yelled. "You're right! In this time of need, on this darkest night, our friends need the one and only VAMPIRE NINJA!" Rory was practically bouncing on his feet at the prospect of being the hero. "Ugh please stop saying that dumb name" groaned Erica, "Come on hot stuff, you know it's one of the many many things that you love about me" replied Rory. "OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Rory as he received a smack on the head from Erica. "Just be quiet and lets hurry!" she said as they both used their vampire speed to run into town.

"Ethan! You can't!" yelled Sarah and Benny, tears flowing from their eyes. "Guys we have no choice. Stern is trapped in this thing and the only way to get rid of him once and for all is to absorb the Lucifractor" replied Ethan. "No, there has to be another way, we don't even know if you'll survive!" yelled Benny, fear for his best friend now evident in his voice. Ethan contemplated this but realizing there was no time as Stern was close to breaking free quickly made his decision. "I got to try, we're dead if this fails anyways." Ethan said as he proceeded to begin absorbing the dark power within the Lucifractor. "Now please, run! Get away from here before it's too late!" cried Ethan as he felt an excruciating pain like none before. Reluctantly, Benny, Jessie and Sarah started running away from Ethan trying to escape, although to the displeasure of Sarah, she still did not want to abandon Ethan. _"If I can absorb the power from the Lucifractor, then the orb can be destroyed… along with Stern"_ reasoned Ethan, _"This has to work!"_ he thought as the building around him started crumbling down _._

As Sarah and Benny tried to escape the building (Jessie had already run off to god knows where) they noticed the building crumbling down. "Hurry! We're almost out!" screamed Sarah. Just as they neared the exit however, a beam broke off, about to fall onto Benny. The beam would never hit him however as Benny would hear a voice he would normally be annoyed to hear, "Vampire Ninja to the rescue!" yelled Rory as he caught the beam. Rory and Erica, having finally made it back, helped Sarah and Benny out of the collapsing building just in time. As they all stood, watching the building lay in shreds, Benny had a thought, "You know, back when we were in that play, I always told Ethan that in tragedies the main character never makes it... I just didn't expect him to take it seriously" he said. "And I thought I told you that I'm not a drama nerd, I'm a REAL nerd" said a voice coming from the wreckage. Everyone turned in surprise as they saw Ethan walking out of the wreckage, seemingly unscathed. "Ethan!" cried Sarah, running towards him and pulling him into a hug. "Is it over?" she asked, "Yes, I've managed to destroy the Lucifractor, Stern won't be bothering us anymore" said Ethan. "BOOYAH! NO MORE DENTENTION!" yelled Rory, as they all chuckled and headed home.

As Team V all sat around the TV watching Jacuzzi Time Machine 3, they all knew that, for the time being at least, things were as they should be in Whitechapel. Ethan sighed as he stole a quick glance at Sarah, she was safe. Jessie had left. He felt more powerful than ever having absorbed the Lucifractor, and he knew no matter what came next, he'd be ready. He couldn't shake the eerie feeling though as he thought about the vision he had. _His friends were all on the ground, unconscious. Only Benny stood standing… "I can't believe you'd do something like this…" he said, "You're like my brother! You got to stop!"_ _he yelled at the shadowy figure standing in front of him, radiating a power that made Ethan tremble in fear._ This vision plagued Ethan's thoughts, _"Why am I not there fighting with them? And more importantly, who is that Shadowy figure?"_ he thought. Suddenly, Ethan felt a sharp pain in his head, _"I know this voice... Stern?" Ethan thought_ as he heard a voice in his head he knew all too well tell him the words that would change his life forever. " _I'm out! Or should I say, **I'm in**." _echoed Stern's voice from within…

* * *

 **A/N: Well that concludes the (potentially) first chapter of Humanity Lost! What do you guys think? I really hope you guys enjoyed it, review and let me know if you want me to continue it or not :D.**


End file.
